someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Chosen
If you're reading this, if the link you were sent actually works, then you have been chosen. Many of the chosen will read this and think of it as nothing more than another ghost story being passed around the internet. Regardless, they have been chosen. You have been chosen. Whether or not a chosen believes, is irrelevant. The reality of the situation will come to them sooner or later, but it always comes. Tonight, tomorrow night, some night thirty years from now, the truth always comes to the chosen. You have been chosen. All of these stories, whether well written, like the Slenderman series and Jeff the Killer, or poorly written, like Sonic.exe or DKC2: Diddy's Kreepy Quest, are all based on some real event or some real person. But only the chosen can find the truth. You have been chosen. Science tells us that there are an infinite number of realities all around us. What exactly separates these realities is unknown, but sometimes these realities can bleed into our reality. In order to keep the universe working, agencies like the SCP do their best to contain these abberant events, items, and people. Contain them and keep them away from the majority of society. But the chosen know about them. You have been chosen. How do these items, events, and people bleed through? No one is certain, but the chosen can see the doors. If you look hard enough, in just the right way, you can see these doors. They exist near every sentient being and lead to a nexus where other realities can be reached. But only the chosen can see... You have been chosen. These doors, in order to keep our reality, our universe, working properly, must remain locked. Sometimes something slips through, but that's why the SCP and other such agencies exist. But how do they slip through? If you were chosen, it won't be long until you figure it out for yourself. But I'll share it here as well... You have been chosen. Every door that leads out of our reality has a lock. Those locks exist in a metaphysical state. Usually taking the forms of religious or scientific beliefs, the locks define what can or cannot exist within our reality. But when a lock is broken, the chosen can see the results. You have been chosen. A broken lock might allow an item or event through. Items like those found in the "secured" compounds of the SCP or events like the Sonic.exe series. It may allow an entity through that seems to defy the natural laws of our reality, such as the Slenderman. But the most dangerous to our reality is when the lock breaks and warps, such as with Jeff the Killer. These locks only the chosen can handle. You have been chosen. Those that have been chosen, whether they accept they are chosen or not, are sought out by the broken locks. Every one of Jeff's victims, all of the children taken by Slender, every person haunted by that "damned" Tails doll... all of them had been chosen. All of them refused to accept it. You have been chosen. When a broken lock finds you, listen carefully. Defend yourself, to be sure! But listen. Not to the lock, but to reality. Our reality, our universe, cannot stand being desecrated. It cannot stand being hurt and twisted. Reality talks to the chosen. The chosen can be told how to fix the locks, if only they'll listen. You have been chosen. Will you accept it and listen? Comments Not really scary, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! AkivaDaphydd (talk) 19:17, September 12, 2014 (UTC)AkivaDaphydd Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life